HoI4 When they put Luxembourg on a hunt quest
by Komato Beast
Summary: On what it seemed like an easy and simple quest, turns out on something that is the contrary of simple and easy, with the brutality of this nation, taking it out can be a real challenge, even with all the godesses working together against it. Can it be defeated? Or is it the definitive empire of Gamindustri? I do not own Hyper Dimension Neptunia, nor Hearts of Iron games.
1. Chapter 1: Contact

**No one POV**

The four godesses were in the guild, they heard about a new type of quest that involved a nation that was just discovered, named 'Luxembourg', this quest could make the four main nations shares increase by a lot without one losing any, though, how strong can Luxembourg be is unknow...

Blanc: "I wonder what this quest is about."

Vert: "Is about knowing more about the country?"

Noire: "Maybe sing friendship with it."

Neptune: "I hope it's leader likes pudding too!"

Noire: "Well, let's see what we need to do to complete it then."

There was the quest, it was simply named 'Annex Luxembourg', as it's name wasn't suspicious enough, the objective was it more 'Annex Luxembourg in any way possible, no questions asked'

Neptune: "Annex?!"

Blanc: "Who sends us to make this crap?!"

When they checked, the name, it was corrupted and it didn't show up, only symbols and numbers with no sense.

Vert: "A new nation is founded, and someone already wants it to dissapear..."

Noire: "This is morally wrong, but the shares..."

Blanc: "If we don't accept it, is going to make us look weak..."

Vert: "I don't know you, but I'm accepting it."

Noire: "Me too."

Blanc: "I have to, for the good of Lowee."

Neptune: "*Sigh* Guess I have no choice now"

**Quest accepted**

**1 Month later...**

War justifications from part of the four nations against Luxembourg finally have given in. And the war against it started, though, the intel suggests that Luxembourg has a very large army and weapons production. If the godesses can't annex Luxembourg, who knows what can happen...

**At Luxembourg main land**

The four deities were figthing against Luxembourg army in HDD form, trying to take the land, but for surprise of the godesses, it was harder than expected...

White Heart: "Do they even give up?!"

Black Heart: "How is this even possible?!"

Green Heart: "Just more of them come in!"

Purple Heart: "We just need to figth harder-"

She was cut off by a very loud bang, it was from a tank, since the godesses were together each other, the explosion radius hited them, almost taking them down.

White Heart: "Shit!"

Green Heart: "I don't like saying this, but we need to retreat now!"

Black Heart: "Good Idea!"

Purple Heart: "I agree, and we most do it fast!"

They flee from the battlefield, shots could still be heard fom the distance and bullets skimming close to the godesses, they could barely escape from what it seemed like an easy quest to do...

**Back at Gamindustri**

The godesses turned off their HDD forms, panting and grunting, each one could get back to their respective Basilicoms, tired from the battle that they figthed, it was not over yet, Luxembourg has some plans for Gamindustri...

**Back with Luxembourg**

Luxembourg: "Do these godesses even know what a military division is? Because I saw none on their pseudo invasion."

Poland: "Haha, boy they sure not know that!"

Tannu Tuva: "I bet you could annex the four entire countries with just one infantry divison."

Ethiopia: "Mussolini anime version."

The other countries laughed hard because of Ethiopia's joke.

Luxembourg: "Hahahah, ahh, I'm going to be so rich with all those Gamindustrian factories!"

Ethiopia: "Yeah, I think I'm taking Lowee for myself."

Poland: "Leanbox is going to be mine."

Tannu Tuva: "I'm looking forward Lastation"

Luxembourg: "It's settled then boys! I'm annexing Planeptune then!"

**In Gamidustri again**

15% Of the population of Gamindustri was not happy about the failed invasion against Luxembourg by the four godesses, 5% decided to take action by taking guns and military equipment and invade Luxembourg by themselves, as they thought that they could overhelm the enemy army with large numbers, the other percent was too scared to even gear up for battle...

**Days later...**

Multiple deployment boats were going towards Luxembourg land, with mans and womans of all parts of Gamindustri ready to figth and finish the job that their godesses couldn't finish, or so that's what they thought they could do...

Soldier: "Alrigth people, just remember your training and you are going to make it alive, questions?"

Other soldiers: "No sir!"

Soldier: "Good, we do this because our godesses failed us, and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud bang interrupted him, it resulted to be a shot from a sniper rifle that hit in the head the soldier that was going to put down the boat ramp.

Soldier: "Shit! Get down!"

As the rest of soldiers crouched down, explosions and shots could be heard from the distance, the boat landed and it was ready to deploy the soldiers.

Soldier: "Put down the ramp!"

Other soldier: "But we have no cover!"

Soldier: "It's and order!"

The ramp was put down, but, mounted machine guns from the fortresses started to gun down the soldiers, even that some got their extremities ripped off by shots! In just 30 minutes, 97% of the army was killed by the machine guns and explosions, the rest who survived, were taken prisoners and forced to slavery, no one returned to Gamindustri to tell the history...

**Back in Gamindustri**

Blanc: "You know what? Screw this! I'm not doing this quest for anything!"

Vert: "The shares are not worth it!"

Noire: "I can't believe I'm neglecting a quest!"

Neptune: "Those guys are sure to be brutal! They didn't even let one come back home!"

Noire: "I fear that Luxembourg could get to invade us..."

Vert: "I'm going to cancel the quest, this doesn't bring any good to anyone!"

Blanc: "Hey, I got a message from our intel... oh fuck..."

Noire: "What is it, Blanc?"

Blanc: "It says 'We just found out that Luxembourg is the leader of a Faction called "The imperial alliance" and the confirmed members are, 'Poland', 'Ethiopia' and 'Tannu Tuva' It's unknow if they want any conflict with us.'

Noire: "And that can't be good, rigth?"

Blanc: "Absolutely not."

Neptune: "Hey, we don't know if those nations want trouble too, maybe we could get them out!"

Vert: "As I much I want to try to stay positive, it's not possible, they're fully blonded on a permanent alliance now..."

Noire: "And the only thing that I can think they will do is to join their allie in the battlefield."

Neptune: "O-oh, okay, umm, Blanc, do you know if the members are strong as Luxembourg?"

Blanc: "I don't know that, but if they are in the same level, we are in a really big mess..."

Neptune: "Jeez, I wonder if anyone else would join them..."

Blanc: "It is quite possible actually..."

The other three: "What?!"

Blanc: "Intel suggests that other two nations are making diplomatic approaches with the members of the faction, I don't know what they are called though..."

Noire: "That doesn't mean any good. We need to find out and stop those two from doing it!"

Vert: "In the meantime, we should start building our armies again."

Blanc: "That is going to give us a little of advantage against them."

Noire: "I agree, diplomacy may not help us now..."

Neptune: "(Awww, army again, I don't want to do that, it's just too complicated...)"

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Luxembourg: "Okay guys, they just now found out about military divisions, we may need to send a more bit of men there."

Ethiopia: "Can they get more than 4 divisions though?"

Luxembourg: "I don't know, with that retarded invasion from the angry people, they put some more efforts on getting soldiers."

Poland: "I'm going to start justifying on Leanbox now."

Tannu Tuva: "Justifying on Lastation now."

Ethiopia: "I just need some more days before I can start war against Lowee now."

Luxembourg: "Fantastic! I'm sending my boys to Planeptune! Ohohohoho, just thinking about all that land!"

Austria-Hungary: "Yeah can I join now?"

Luxembourg: "Oh, yeah, rigth, just send some volunteers..."

Austria-Hungary: "Rigth, there you go, can I join now?"

Luxembourg: "Yeah, welcome to the Alliance!"

**Austria-Hungary has joined our faction.**

**We stand together**

Austria-Hungary: "Finally..."

Tannu Tuva: "I just need 30 days to be able to declare war on Lastation."

Poland and Ethiopia: "Woah, woah, WOAH!"

Luxembourg: "How did you do that?"

Tannu Tuva: "Exclusive focuses!"

Luxembourg: "Rigth, you lucky bastard..."

Austria-Hungary: "And what do I do?"

Poland: "Paradrop on the center and destroy their divisions from the distance with mountain divisions."

Austria-Hungary: "Easy enough."

Ethiopia: "And guys, please, watch out for spies. They are managing to gather intel about us."

**In Gamindustri again**

Planeptune was at doing business as usual, but, multiple mortar fire started hitting the city streets, and multiple Luxembourgish soldiers were dropped to annex the land with multiple tanks, and since Neptune didn't gave and order to train soldiers, Planeptune was being invaded pretty easily, could this be the end of the nation? Who can tell...


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulation

**No one POV**

The Luxembourgish invasion over Planeptune has started, the soldiers and tanks were advancing without difficulty because there was no Planeptunian army to hold them off, fortunately, before they could capitulate Planeptune, volunteers from the other three nations have come over to help to repel the invasion, though, without further help, the volunteers would die eventually, but Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire have come to help, but, it was a wise decision for Lastation to send all their troops over?

Purple Heart: "We are managing to push them back! We must keep it up!"

Purple Sister: "I think they are retreating, we can win!"

Histoire: "But they still have the number superiority, why would they retreat?"

Purple Heart: "They are sure planning something, but we will figure it out later, keep moving!"

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Poland: "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Luxembourg: "Don't worry Poland! It's part of the plan!"

Poland: "And what your plan is?"

Luxembourg: "This will help Tannu Tuva against Lastation, It's going to work, I can assure it!"

Ethiopia: "He was referring the plan structure, not the goal."

Luxembourg: "Rigth, Lastation just sended ALL their divisions to help Planeptune, rigth? Well, I'm going to let them push me back intentionally, so the more far the Lastationese troops are, the most days they are going to take to get back to the main land, then Tannu Tuva will capitulate Lastation easily, and the divisons that manage to get close to Lastation are going to get attacked by the mountain divisions of Austria Hungary!"

Tannu Tuva: "So, basically, the more back you get pushed, the more easily I'm going to get Lastation, that is?"

Luxembourg: "Yes Tannu Tuva, that is my plan, you have to try to capitulate fast though, or everything will go down the toilet."

Tannu Tuva: "Sounds great, I'm going to give any oil that I find if it works, deal?"

Luxembourg: "Deal!"

Poland: "Just want to let you know, I will get to invade Leanbox on 2 months."

Ethiopia: "The same for me, 2 months until I get those factories!"

Austria-Hungary: "Hey guys, uhh, just in case that if my troops on the middle start the get pushed and encircled, can I ask for help?"

Poland: "Sure, just give us the call, you don't have to worry for anything."

Austria-Hungary: "Thank you."

**Back at Gamindustri**

The Luxembourgish troops started to retreat back to the boats after ten days of hard figthing, the Gamindustrian soldiers believed that they won, espicially the Lastationese ones. They were celebrating their victorie, and after that, the volunteers started to get back their home lands, but when everything looked good...

**Transmission from Tannu Tuva**

**Tannu Tuva declared war on Lastation**

The soldiers were way too far from Lastation, it would take them more than one month to make it back, and the Tuvanian forces would annex Lastation on just one week or even less if no one could pushed them back, even if the rest of godesses come to help, it would be too late, Lastation may have commited a very large error...

**Three days later after the transmission, in Lastation**

Black Heart: "I-It's not possible, whe are actually losing the battle..."

Black Sister: "I'm actually running low on bullets, I can't hold any more of them..."

Black Heart: "No! I'm not going to surrender just like this-"

Before she could even get to finish her sentence, multiple shots from tanuvian tanks got her, forcing her back to normal form and finally finishing her off...

Black Sister: "ONEE-CHAN! NO!"

She tried to rescue her, but Uni got shot in the stomach by a sniper, it didn't kill her, but left heavily injured and taken prisoner and Lastation after only three days, has finally been taken over by Tannu Tuva, it's liberation now is impossible because of the numerous tuvanian forces guarding the borders and interiors of the land, the notice of it would go into everyone ears in no time...

**Lastation has been capitulated:**

**Tannu Tuva has announced to the world that the cowardly nation of Lastation could no longer withstand the overhelming presence of the Tuvanian** **forces throughout the country. The Lastationese godess was killed trying to defend her nation, and her sister was injured and captured on the battle. Their main forces have been capitulated, and Tannu Tuva is now in control of their home area. Though the battle against the Gamindustri nations continues elsewhere, this is a great victory for The Imperial Alliance.**

**Back with the remaining godesses**

Neptune: "I can't believe what have they done... ruthless monsters!"

Blanc: "Sick fucks, they didn't want to leave them any chance huh?!"

Vert: "This is a huge defeat for us, and for our troops morale too, what are we going to do?"

Neptune: "We are going to liberate it of course!"

Blanc: "That is just plain suicide, Neptune."

Vert: "That is true, we aren't going to last nothing if they have that overhelming force, I'm sorry, Neptune..."

Neptune just was silent, it seems like the news were too much for her...

Blanc: "I got another message from our intel, and their are not good news."

Neptune: "What they are?"

Blanc: "'The Imperial Alliance grows stronger, as the union of two countries know has Austria-Hungary joins their faction, we got reports that the unified nation deployed mountain troops on the center of Gamindustri to attack any military troops that get to pass by that zone, we don't know if any other nation will join the alliance'"

Vert: "So that's why It's impossible to cross the center now."

Neptune: "Can't we just get rid of them?!"

Blanc: "They will get support from the other nations, so It's not a good idea."

Neptune: "(What are the goals of these guys?! Are they straigth evil, or they have better reasons for this?)"

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Austria-Hungary: "Do you guys have a weird focus called 'Use monsters'? Because if you do, look at the benefits."

Poland: "Let's see... HOLY SHIT that's a lot of workers for factories!"

Austria-Hungary: "And next to that, we have, 'Recruit monsters' focus, check the manpower you can have."

Ethiopia: "Erh... What the fuck?! That is a lot of manpower that we can use!"

Austria-Hungary: "There is a 'Exploit monsters' focus after that too."

Luxembourg: "Oh. My. God. That factory efficiency! It is brutal!"

Austria-Hungary: "And for last, the 'Bigger monster recruitment' focus. The army efficiency is astonishing, holy shit!"

Poland: "How did you even finded these focuses Austria-Hungary?"

Ethiopia: "Yeah, how did you do that?"

Austria-Hungary: "I don't know, I was just scrolling within the focuses tree, and I found it of casualty."

Luxembourg: "I'm focusing on that tree!"

Poland: "I'm not missing chances!"

Ethiopia: "Me neither!"

Austria-Hungary: "I almost finish the first part, this is going to be truly epic!"

Tannu Tuva: "What's with the conmotion guys?"

Luxembourg: "Look at these focuses Tannu Tuva!"

Tannu Tuva: "Holy mother of Joseph..."

**Back at Gamindustri**

Blanc: "Ah shit, they just pulled out another trick on us."

Vert: "What did they do now?"

Blanc: "It seems like Austria-Hungary has started to domisticate monsters from the dungeons to use them as... workers? It sounds ridicolous, but their operation is actually going well for them, as their equipment production rates are going up like crazy, and in no time, the rest of the Alliance will do that too..."

Neptune: "Monsters as workers? How that is even possible?"

Vert: "I'm going to assume that they found a way of making them thrust humans and co-exist with them, something we couldn't do..."

Neptune: "That was even possible? I thought that the monsters were completely mindless and ruthless killing machines."

Blanc: "They got their soft side I guess."

Vert: "What's next? They will use them as soldiers?"

Blanc: "Austria-Hungary has started to put them in their army too..."

Neptune: "Now THAT is unexpected, does that mean that they know more about peace than us?!"

Vert: "And even more about war and destruction, who can be their next target?"

A transmission answered Vert's question.

**Transmission from Poland**

**Poland has declared war on Leanbox**

Vert: "Oh that isn't good. I don't think I'm going to make it through this one, wish me luck."

Neptune: "Vert, wait-"

Vert flied off in HDD form before Neptune could even get to finish her talk.

Neptune: "She didn't ask for help..."

**Two days after the transmission, in Leanbox**

The Polish forces were conquering Leanbox pretty easily, as the Polish divisions pushed the Leanboxian ones back pretty easily, even managing to encircle some of them and permantely destroying them, Green heart was trying her best to aid in the combat, but the attacks from the Polish forces were too much...

Green Heart: "Argh, I should actually asked for help, I'm going to get killed if I continue like this..."

As the Polish forces keeped pushing, they were getting close on taking the Basilicom, the fierce attacks of the Polish soldiers were getting extreme, Green Heart was dying, and in no time, Poland would capitulate Leanbox, the war seems futile, no one can save the nation now...

Green Heart: "N-No, It's not possible, this was it, Gamindustri is condemned..."

As she said this, she got gunned down by an incrdible amounts of Polish Infantry, she got killed and the last remaining Leanboxian forces were also killed, the Polish soldiers have taken the Basilicom, Leanbox capitulated, this was another setback for the remaining nations...

**Leanbox has been capitulated:**

**Poland has announced to the world that the cowardly nation of Leanbox could no longer withstand the overhelming presence of the Polish** **forces throughout the country. The Leanboxian godess was killed trying to pathetically defend her nation. Their main forces have been capitulated, and Poland is now in control of their home area. Though the battle against the Gamindustri nations continues elsewhere, this is a great victory for The Imperial Alliance.**

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Poland: "That was easier than what I thougth it would actually be."

Ethiopia: "They only had like 20 puny divisions!"

Tannu Tuva: "Hmm, Ehtiopia, why you didn't declare war yet? The justification is going to be lost in three months if you don't do shit."

Ethiopia: "Well, Lowee's stability isn't any good, look at that chance of Fascist civil war by me."

Lowee was in the verge of a civil war, and Blanc didn't know about it.

Ethiopia: "If any of both sides wins, their military forces will be destroyed no matter what happens."

Luxembourg: "So you are waiting to a civil war to happen in Lowee, so capitulating it will be easier?"

Ethiopia: "Yes!"

Luxembourg: "That actually looks like a good plan, though, on how many time will the winner side be decided?"

Ethiopia: "Easy, on both sides they will have the equal military, that will make them have equal chances of winning, I made calculations, and the war is going to have a winner in one month. When the winner is decided, I declare war on the winning side, and because of their destroyed military, it's going to be easy as breathing."

Luxembourg: "I see, then, let's wait, until, I finished my monster workers!"

The other nations: "Ours too."

Austria-Hungary: "And I also finished my military monsters, I will start to make the exploit of them!"

Poland: "You should have us told about this earlier, opportunist."

Austria-Hungary: "Stop whining and focus on your military monsters too."

Ethiopia: "I'm going to test the soldier monsters on Lowee when the civil war is over!"

Luxembourg: "This is exciting!"

Tannu Tuva: "Luxembourg, about our deal, here is your oil."

Luxembourg: "Thanks from very heart man! We are the best!"

Austria-Hungary: "My mountain divisions are so strong now!"

Poland: "We are unstopable!"


	3. Chapter 3: New allies

**No one POV**

Neptune: "Vert has fallen now too, we are only remaining two now..."

Blanc: "This fucking sucks, we are doomed..."

?: "You two!"

?: "Don't surrender so fast."

Neptune: "Who said that?"

Blanc: "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

?: "Well alrigth, as you wish."

?: "We are..."

What seemed like two spheres with a combination of colours showed up and presented themselves

Netherlands: "I am the Netherlands, I'm willing to help you out of this situation."

France: "And I am France, I will aid in the best way I can."

Neptune: "Oh, so you will help us against the Alliance?"

France: "Yes we will, the situation isn't looking good for any of you."

Blanc: "It clearly doesn't... But how can you help us? They are too strong."

Netherlands: "I will figth along your side, France will aid us with equipment."

France: "That's the plan, but in first place, how does pass by your head that declaring war against Luxembourg and the Alliance was a good idea?"

Neptune: "We were in the guild, as we heard about a quest that involved Luxembourg..."

Blanc: "That quest would increase all of our Shares without anyone losing any, but we didn't know that the newly found nation was a terrible menace..."

Netherlands: "And the objective of that quest was to annex Luxembourg, am I rigth?"

Blanc: "Yes, how did you know?"

Netherlands: "Declaring a war has a simple objective, expansion."

Blanc: "I guess you're rigth..."

Neptune: "But hey, how do you plan to take out the Alliance?"

Netherlands: "We can't. But we can hold them off until we can agree to peace."

Blanc: "And the other captured nations? Can we liberate them?"

France: "There is a problem, they have a incredible force protecting the borders and insides of the territories, even if they release the nations, they will do it as puppets, so it's not really a liberation."

Blanc: "I see..."

Neptune: "And why do they do this? Do you know the reasons behind their actions?"

Netherlands: "Luxembourg is defending itself, but they later on found about the lots of potential of production that Gamindustri has, and so did the rest of the Alliance."

Neptune: "And how do we know that we can trust you?"

France: "You are in a need of allies now, you must do what you can do to keep your nations on foot."

Blanc: "He's rigth. We need all the help that we can get."

Neptune: "Well, we trust you, we are friends now, rigth?"

Netherlands: "Of course, now, let's get some war going on."

France: "If any of you need equipment, give me the signal and I will send some to aid you."

Blanc: "We got lucky this time now. Maybe we can save what is left now."

Neptune: "I'm getting good vibes from this now!"

**With The Imperial Alliance**

**Transmission from the Netherlands**

**Netherlands declared war on Luxembourg**

**Netherlands declared war on Tannu Tuva**

**Netherlands declared war on Ethiopia**

**Netherlands declared war on Poland**

**Netherlands declared war on Austria-Hungary**

Poland: "What the fuck?"

Tannu Tuva: "The fucking Netherlands, what are they up to?"

Luxembourg: "I don't know, they declared war on without a justifacation."

Ethiopia: "Is that even possible? Hacks?"

Luxembourg: "Probably, motherfuckers, we didn't even touched them!"

Austria-Hungary: "Well, I guess it's up to me to take Netherlands out, I'm going to test how strong can the monster soldiers be."

Poland: "I'm still pity that you didn't told us about the focuses early on."

Austria-Hungary: "Well Poland, who founded the focuses first? Don't be a bitch about it."

Poland: "Well, fuck you too Austria-Hungary."

The rest of nations laughed on the little discussion that Poland and Austria-Hungary had.

Tannu Tuva: "So, Ethiopia, the civil war, is going to happen?"

Ethiopia: "In five days, just wait, you can't rush perfection."

Austria-Hungary: "If your plan fails, I'm going to laugh so hard!"

Ethiopia: "You are going to see, you are going to see, it's gonna work, I swear!"

Luxembourg: "Uh huh. Well anyway, Austria-Hungary, will you invade Netherlands or what?"

Austria-Hungary: "I'm sending my divisions there, unlike the Gamindustrian nations, Netherlands has actually a pretty decent army, so it may take a while..."

Luxembourg: "Just scream if you need help, alrigth?"

Austria-Hungary: "Whatever you say."

**Back at Gamindustri**

Blanc: "How strange, Ethiopia has the enough justifications against me, yet, they didn't declare war..."

Neptune: "They are trying to pull a tricky on you or something."

France: "Uhh, Blanc, It's not to alert you, but, your stability isn't very good..."

Blanc: "What do you mean with that-"

**Transmission from Lowee**

**Nationalist Lowee has declared war on Lowee**

France: "A civil war, that is what I wanted to say."

Blanc: "Wha-What the fuck?! From where did these assholes have come out?!"

Netherlands: "I got new intel. It seems like Ethiopia organized a fascist civil war, I don't know how that would help them though."

Neptune: "Blanc, let us help you out and-"

Blanc: "No, this is MY civil war, I'm not going to let these bastards force an ideology onto my people just like that, I have my pride too!"

Neptune: "But Blanc, what if you don't make it?..."

Netherlands: "Let her be, Neptune, let her have her pride...*wisper* I'm sending some war planes there, you don't have to worry about it."

Neptune: "Oh, if that is the case, Blanc, go get them!"

Blanc: "Thank you for the encouraging words, I have to get rid of some fascist bastards!"

She transformed into HDD form and flied away to defend her nation from the civil war.

France: "Ethiopia is planning something, they will get advantage from this, don't they?"

Netherlands: "I don't know, nations usually take a time to recover themselves from civil wars like this, The Alliance is going to exploit that."

France: "And you got your divisions ready to defend Lowee when the civil war is over, is that rigth?"

Netherlands: "Yes, France, Ethiopia will invade Lowee when the fascist war is over, my men will prevent that from happening, they won't expect it."

France: "I hope you're rigth Netherlands, they are going to get hit hard, that's for sure!"

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Ethiopia: "There we go! See? The civil war started!"

Poland: "Ethiopia, what makes you think that this plan is going to work out?"

Ethiopia: "It's my best plan yet, they are going to get crushed like flies!"

Luxembourg: "No, this plan is retarded, how are you so sure that Nationalist Lowee is going to lose? How are you so sure that the war will only last one month?"

Austria-Hungary: "And here I thought Italy was autistic as fuck..."

Ethiopia: "Fuck you? This plan is going to fucking work, I swear to you!"

Tannu Tuva: "They are getting air support from Netherlands and Lowee doesn't know that, Nationalist will get crushed and Blanc will suffer low casualties on her military, your plan is fucking shit!"

Ethiopia: "Oh well, if you think the Netherlands air support will stop me..."

Ethiopia pulled out a paper with the design of what it seemed like a anti air weapon.

Ethiopia: "I supplied Nationalist Lowee with this baby! Designed by me, and built by me, it can destroy a plane in just one shot and it has an extremely good accuracy. Netherlands air force will be neglected with this!"

Luxembourg: "Wow. I'm genuinely surprised with this Ethiopia, you actually pulled yourself out with this one!"

Austria-Hungary: "I take back what I said, Ethiopia, you're not autistic."

Poland: "Can I later get some of those anti air cannons?"

Tannu Tuva: "Can I have some of them too?"

Ethiopia: "I'll pass you the plans later, the factories will get them for you in no time!"

Luxembourg: "Well, if even Nationalist loses, Netherlands is going to get so pissed anyway!"

Austria-Hungary: "I'm getting a lot of guns and equipment, but I don't know from who..."

Poland: "Check that later, focus on taking Netherlands out."

**In Lowee**

After 1 month of figthing against the fascist civil war, Blanc and her army resulted victorius, but with heavy loses on both sides, leaving Lowee on a bad state, they thought that they won, until...

**Transmission from Ethiopia**

**Ethiopia declared war on Lowee**

Ethiopian forces would be invading in three days, and Lowee wasn't ready to defend itself from the force that the enemy nation would bring, luckily, Netherlands also sended military divisions to defend Lowee from Ethiopia, though, it's unknow if Netherlands can hold them off alone...

Blanc: "They are going to be here, I don't think I can do it alone..."

Netherlands: "Don't worry, I got you covered, my men are going there to help you out."

Blanc: "Thank you, we can still stop them from destroying us..."

Neptune: "But our sisters, what can we do for them?"

France: "I got an idea about that, you don't have to worry."

Neptune: "And what is your idea? What is the plan?"

France: "Your sisters could go to my main land, The Imperial Alliance doesn't know that I'm helping you, so, if they go with me, they are going to be safe."

Blanc: "That actually sounds like a good plan, that way, we can keep them safe from the danger..."

Neptune: "If we don't have other choice, we agree with your plan France, I want to keep my sister safe and sound too."

Netherlands: "France, pull out the convoys quick, Ethiopia wont wait for us."

France: "Alrigth! Call the sisters in, and I will get them to safety in no time."

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Ethiopia: "Netherlands is such a bitch, I'll have to put more divisions on the invasion now."

Tannu Tuva: "Oi, Luxembourg, do you think someone else is helping them rigth now? They have some equipment that they aren't supposed to have."

Luxembourg: "Nah, the Netherlands probably has good factories, good enough to give equipment to the godesses."

Poland: "Who has given equipment to Austria-Hungary though? We don't know who it is, and it appears as 'unknow nation'"

Luxembourg: "We don't have enough intel to figure out who can be, talking about Austria-Hungary, is he invading the Netherlands now?"

Ethiopia: "I think he is still mobilizing his troops, it should't take much longer."

Tannu Tuva: "Hey, great news! One of my men found and captured the spy that was giving our enemy the intel!"

Luxembourg: "Awesome! Who was the spy? I want to execute that spy so much now!"

Tannu Tuva: "Slow down there, the spy looks like an little girl, and she is refusing to talk, so we may need to get the info out of her by the bad way."

Luxembourg: "Hold your horses, a little girl? Who sends children to do spying missions? They are not the Military Junta of Argentina or something like that."

Tannu Tuva: "She LOOKS like an little girl! I never said that she was a little girl, by her way of acting and talking, I assume that she is like 20 or 25 or somewhere around that."

Poland: "So we can torture her for info without the moral repercussion of having tortured children?"

Tannu Tuva: "Pretty much, yes, let's see how many we can know from her."

Luxembourg: "Ethiopia, hurry up with your invasion!"

Ethiopia: "Don't worry, i'm just three days from there!"

Poland: "I wonder how is Vichy doing rigth now..."


	4. Chapter 4: Greater losses

**No one POV**

Tannu Tuva: "Vichy? I didn't see him in a long time, what happened to him?"

Ethiopia: "I don't know, maybe he is having a vacation somewhere unknow for us."

Luxembourg: "I don't think Vichy really matters now, we have two pesky nations and a little shit spy to take care of now."

Poland: "Wait, Tannu Tuva, didn't you have Black Sister captive too?"

Tannu Tuva: "Yes I do, why do you ask?"

Poland: "Why didn't you interrogate her first then?!"

Tannu Tuva: "Because the little bitch is SO LOYAL to her sister, I couldn't even make her talk by force. I'm thinking of executing her, I can't get any profit out of her now."

Poland: "Have you checked you decision tab?"

Tannu Tuva: "No, let's see... Oh wow! I can execute her or start the mental control projects!"

Poland: "Start the mental projects, executing her is too heavy for now."

Tannu Tuva: "Well then I'm doing the mental thing now, let's see what can we get out of it."

Ethiopia: "We need to make the spy talk too, send our best officers there."

Luxembourg: "I hope this spy isn't a hardcore loyalist, that would fucking suck after what Tannu Tuva pulled out to capture her."

**At an unknown govermental facility (Officers will talk english for the reader convinience)**

Tanuvian Officer: "So, what do we got here? An spy giving intel to our enemy!"

Luxembourgish Officer: "This little fly thinked that could escape from us, let's see if she is willing to talk."

Polish Officer: "She looks too young to be a spy though."

Ethiopian Officer: "Don't let that the appearance of her tricks you, it's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

Luxembourgish Officer: "We didn't introduce ourselves though, I'm Xavier, you guys are?"

Tanuvian Officer: "I'm Mejlauk, one of the best in the Tanuvian officer lines!"

Polish Officer: "I'm Bazyli, I was sent here with you because of my experience with these situations."

Ethiopian Officer: "My name is Blatta, is nice to meet you people."

Xavier: "We should hurry up, our superiors won't be happy if we come late." 

Blatta: "Correct. I hope we get well paid if this girl is really stubborn on confessing information."

The officers were walking in the halls of the facility, heading to the interrogation area, they asked permission to see the suspect, they entered to a set of two rooms, one is for supervising and hear the interrogation, the other one was for the interrogation itself, it was like a normal room but the walls were all grey and kinda filthy, there was a table in the middle and two chairs, one of them was empty, while in the other one there was the suspect, a seemingly young girl with an oversized blue jacket and black clothes under it. She also had green eyes, brown hair with a accesory of two ligth green leaves. She also had a bruise on her rigth eye, some dry blood that had come out of her nose and a bullet hole on her left shoulder, probably from the security forces that found her.

Room guard: "You guys took your time, but you have finally come, all yours."

Xavier: "Thank you, you are authorised to go."

Bazyli: "There is our suspect, she got beaten hard by Tanuvian security huh?"

Mejlauk: "We have the best in charge of security, remember that."

Blatta: "So, who goes first? Everyone has their ways to take out info."

Xavier: "Yeah, I'm going first, let's see how it turns out."

The Luxembourgish officer entered the Interrogation room, expecting the girl to talk with no resistance. As the officer sitted down, he started to talk.

Xavier: "Hello there, it seems like they trapped you, so, can you tell me, what kind of intel did you gave to our enemy?"

Nothing. The girl didn't say anything, she was making a high resistance.

Xavier: "You won't talk? You have to trust me, this is for the good of the both."

She was still silent, Xavier interrogation wasn't working out.

Xavier: "Ugh, goddamit, she won't talk, I give up."

He stood up and leaved the room, it was now the turn of another of the officers.

Xavier: "I don't think that we can get something out of her."

Mejlauk: "Leave it to me, I can make her talk."

Xavier: "Go ahead, waste breath on her..."

Mejlauk entered the Interrogation room, he sitted down on the chair and started the interrogation.

Mejlauk: "Well, let's get straigth to it, can you confess that you were an spy for our enemy?"

She didn't say nothing, getting something out of her was going to be hard.

Mejlauk: "I think we started with the wrong foot here, let's introduce ourselves, rigth? I'm officer Mejlauk, high rank on Tanuvian forces, what can you tell me about yourself?"

She still didn't say nothing, the Tanuvian officer just made an frustrated sigh and was already stooding up, but before he could finish leaving the chair, the girl said something.

Girl: "IF. My name is IF"

Mejlauk: "That is some progress at least, I'm leaving, I don't think that I can get much more out."

The officer leaves the room, it was the turn of another officer now.

Xavier: "Wow, I'm impressed Mejlauk, you could get her name out."

Mejlauk: "Some softness kinda did the trick, how much more are we going to get out of her this way is unknown though."

Blatta: "I'm going in next, wish me luck."

The Ethiopian officer entered the room, sitted down and prepared to talk.

Blatta: "Well, let's see, IF, is that right?... Well I'm Blatta, you know we have to make you some questions."

IF did not respond to that, Blatta just proceded to question.

Blatta: "Okay, you need to confess that you were an spy, can you say that?"

IF did not say anything, it was turning out hard to make her confess.

Blatta: "Look, IF, if you don't say anything, the only one that is harmed here is you, not me, so if you don't say anything, they may do horrible things to you."

IF: "O-Okay, I-I confess that I was a spy, there, I said it, enough for you?"

Blatta: "Alrigth, but I need more, how could you know who we allied to?"

IF remained silent again, Blatta just made an frustrated sigh and leaved the room, it was the turn of the last officer now.

Blatta: "At least I got the confession out of her, but I don't think that she will talk anything more now."

Bazyli: "I have my ways, she is going to fully talk now with me, you don't have to worry."

Mejlauk: "Good luck buddy, this one is specially stubborn, more than the others."

Bazyli: "I realised that, thank you for the luck."

The Polish officer entered the room, he took seat and was ready to make the interrogation. But, he was not going to be so soft like the rest of the officers now...

Bazyli: "No time wastes, how could you get to know our relationships with Austria-Hungary?"

IF did not say anything, Bazyli was already losing his patience with her...

Bazyli: "Look brat, I don't care about your pride to your nation or the friendship with the leader, they are going to fall no matter what, so, you will talk, the good or bad way."

IF still was silent, the agressiveness of the officer wasn't specially helping out much...

Bazyli: "You leave me no choice then."

He stood up, but instead of leaving, he got to IF's side, and with no hesitation, he throwed a strong punch to IF head, the girl let out a scream of pain.

Bazyli: "I repeat again, how could you get to know our relationshp with Austria-Hungary?!"

IF was crying out of pain, Bazyli throwed another punch to her head again, with even more force.

Bazyli: "I must always repeat myself? How did you know about the relationship with Austria-Hungary?!"

IF now talked, betwen sobs...

IF: "P-Please, d-don't hurt m-me anymore, I-I will t-talk..."

Bazyli: "Good, can you now answer me the question? I don't want to repeat myself again."

IF: "I-I was at t-the p-public political reunion, as soon as I-I got the i-intel, I reported it t-to..."

Bazyli: "To who? Who did you send the information to?"

IF: "To Neptune a-and Blanc..."

Bazyli: "Okay, that's enough for now, you stay here."

IF was still sobbing and rubbing her head from the punches that Bazyli gave to her, they got what they needed from the girl now...

Bazyli: "Well, it just worked out fine, we got all that we needed."

Xavier: "That's how you get the things done, you have some strength there."

Blatta: "I see why they sended you here, otherwise we couldn't be able to get the confession."

Mejlauk: "Let's head back to give the report, man we got some pay from this!"

Bazyli: "Thanks for the all the praising guys, let's go."

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Poland: "Ha ha! My officer gave the last strike with that! We got all that we need!"

Luxembourg: "Well shit, mine couldn't even make her confess her name."

Tannu Tuva: "We all got something out of the spy except for you!"

Except for Luxembourg, all the nations laughed on Luxembourg failure in the interrogation.

Luxembourg: "You guys suck... Anyway, where is Austria-Hungary?"

Poland: "He just called, he is one day away from Netherlands."

Ethiopia: "I'm 5 hours from Lowee, this shit would be easier if Netherlands wasn't a fucking bitch that get's involved on something that isn't their business..."

Poland: "You got more divisions than them, no?"

Ethiopia: "Yes I do, but it would be ten times easier without Netherlands."

Luxembourg: "Haha, Gamindustri suffered 350.000 casualties, we only just suffered 5.000!"

The rest of nations laughed hard about the casualty report, they were having the time of their lives!

**Back at Gamindustri**

France: "The sisters are going out in 5 minutes, want to say anything?"

Neptune: "Sister, I know this is from the sudden, but it's really dangerous to you to stay here..."

Nepgear: "I understand that, but what is going to happen to you?"

Neptune: "I'm going to be a-okay lil' sis, when I am done, we'll get to see each other again!"

Nepgear: "I hope you are right, I love you onee-chan..."

Neptune: "I love you too Nepgear."

Ram: "Blanc? What is going to happen?"

Rom: "I'm scared, I don't know what is happening..."

Blanc: "Don't worry you two sillies, you will go to France, it's more safe than in here."

Ram: "But are you going to be safe too?"

Rom: "Come with us please, I don't really like this..."

Blanc: "I'm really sorry sisters, but I can't, I must protect my country, but we can see us again when this is over."

Rom: "I hope you are strong enough, I really want to see you again..."

Blanc: "You are going to, it's a promise."

France: "Time passes flying people, we must go now."

The convoy that has the candidates started up the motor, and in no time it got out of Gamindustri borders, they were going to France now...

Neptune: "I hope they can accommodate to a new place."

Blanc: "Yeah, I hope that too, thank you France."

France: "No problem! The imperialists don't know about me, so don't worry anything!"

Netherlands: "They are coming here now, 5 hours."

Blanc: "Neptune, you must go back to Planeptune."

Neptune: "Huh? And why?"

Blanc: "Planeptune needs you, I must defend myself, Netherlands will help you out in any case, go now."

Neptune: "But, I can help you too-"

Blanc: "Your nation needs you more, please, do it for everyone..."

Neptune: "*sigh* Okay Blanc, I will go now, take care of yourself."

Blanc: "Thank you, there are some imperialists that I must crush!"

Neptune transformed into HDD form and flied off Lowee and back to Planeptune, Ethiopia is going to land in no time...

France: "Uh, I must go too! Good luck!"

France also leaved Lowee now.

Netherlands: "Are you ready?"

Blanc: "More than ready!"

She transformed into White Heart and ready to figth.

Netherlands: "Divisions ready and in defense position, now we just wait."

**5 Hours later...**

The Dutch forces and Loweenian forces were ready to defen the territory, but there may be something unexpected for them...

White Heart: "Finally these bastards show up, let's show them what are we made of!"

All the troops cheered to the Godess phrase, but moments before the Ethiopian boats landed, a strange projectile had come out of one of them...

Loweenian Soldier: "What is that thing?"

Dutch Soldier: "I think it's a- SHIT, FLASH-"

He was cut off by the explosion of the projectile, it stunned and blinded the troops defending the landing zone.

White Heart: "Shit! I can't see anything!"

The boats just landed in, and with no hesitation, they started to massacring the blinded soldiers without mercy...

White Heart: "Damn, I can see again, what the- oh fuck!"

There was an overhelming firing against Blanc, she had to make an retreat.

White Heart: "Fuck, they brougth more than we expected! Fall back!"

Ethiopian forces were pushing them back, hard. They were getting closer to capitulate Lowee, the monster soldiers were especially the ones making the most damage to the defenders, the Dutch reinforcements weren't enough to stop the Ethiopian force...

White Heart: "I'm losing so badly, I can't hold any longer..."

As she said this, a loose hand granade explosion got to her, she was forced back to her human form...

Blanc: "No... No! This is not possible, I can't afford to lose, I made a promise to them...!"

She raised up her head just to be welcomed by a rifle pointing to her face...

Ethiopian soldier: "k'ēsochi bek'ut'it'iri siri neberu! āhuni ch'inik'ilatēni iyezenek'iku newi! Legilayiti!"

Blanc: "What the hell-"

That was the last thing she said before getting shot by the same rifle in the head, killing her, the Ethiopian forces pushed back more, and finally got the basilicom, Lowee capitulated...

**Lowee has capitulated:**

**Ethiopia announced to the world that the cowardly nation of Lowee could no longer withstand the overhelming presence of Ethiopian forces throughout the country. The Loweenian godess was killed while she tried to defend her nation, failing miserably, it's unknow where the candidates have gone. Their main forces have been capitulated, and Ethiopia is now in control of their home area. Though the battle against the last Gamindustrian nations continues somewhere else, this is a great victory for The Imperial Alliance.**

**At the Planeptune basilicom**

Neptune: "No, they did it, they got her, this is the worst thing happening right now...!" 

Neptune just broke in tears, the death of her friends and the destruction of the nations was getting to her, really hard now...

Netherlands: "I'm sorry, Neptune, I did what I could, I did not expect that force now..."

Neptune: "It-it doesn't matter Netherlands, I understand, it's just that I never thinked of this happening, I-I just need time alone..."

Netherlands: "I get it, get better soon Neptune..."

Neptune was sitting in the ground, still sobing about the losses that this war caused...

Neptune: "What did I do to deserve this? They will go after me, they won't have mercy..."

**Outside the basilicom**

Netherlands: "Well, that didn't go too good, now that I think of it, I haven't seen France after he leaved Lowee..."

Austria-Hungary: "Netherlands, get ready for something you haven experienced before!"

Netherlands: "Austria-Hungary, I should expected it from you, what are you planning now?"

Austria-Hungary: "It isn't obvious? I'm here to take out the trash you are, you are causing enough trouble to the Alliance!"

Netherlands: "And do you think I will go down without a figth? Let's get down to it, monarchist monster!"

Austria-Hungary: "Not your wisest choice there Netherlands, prepare to feel the wrath of the Alliance!"

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Luxembourg: "Oh boy, here comes Austria-Hungary! They will be brutal!"

Poland: "This is exciting! I can't wait to see those giant monsters on action!"

Tannu Tuva: "Ethiopia, you did a great difference with a single flashbang!"

Ethiopia: "Thank you, those things are really useful, combined with monster soldiers they are mortal!"

Luxembourg: "Well, after Austria-Hungary does it's thing with the Netherlands, I will get to Planeptune."

Poland: "At this point, if you take one province they will surrender, I think their leader broked down in tears!"

Every other nation laughed really hard by just hearing what Poland said.

Luxembourg: "Hey... Oh wow! Look at this focus! 'Assasinate Planeptune's oracle' it reduces their political power by a lot, their morale goes to the ground and gives us more score of war! I getting it."

Ethiopia: "I wonder how the assasin will kill her though."

Tannu Tuva: "Is Histoire going to be Trotsky'ed? That would be such a meme!" 

Luxembourg: "I love this, I absolutely love this, such a great time!"


	5. Chapter 5: Last defeat

**No one POV**

**At the Netherlands**

Dutch soldier: "Those Austro-Hungarians don't know what they will face!"

Dutch Commander: "Sure thing, we have been informed that we bastly outnumber them, this will be a glorious victory for us!"

Dutch Soldier: "Here they come now, in position!"

The Dutch defenders started to grab their weapons, loaded up the artillery cannons, and put their helmets on. But before the Austro-Hungarian boats landed in, a large barrier of smoke covered them, behind it, there was something big, ready to leave a mark in history...

Dutch Commander: "Shit, we are practically blinded now, stay alert soldiers!"

The Dutch defenders started to point their guns at the location of the smoke, ready to shoot. But when it started to dissipate, a large and robust figure could be started to be seen, along with the figures of the invading troops...

Dutch Soldier: "What the- what the hell is that thing?!"

Dutch Commander: "Fuck, I don't know, open fire, OPEN FIRE!"

All the Dutch defenders started to shoot at the now revealing figure, it was a Ancient Dragon with the flag of Austria-Hungary on it's chest, it rawred loudly as soon as the smoke got completly dissipated...

Dutch Commander: "That thing isn't even tickling at our attacks! Fall ba-"

He was cut off by an explosion from enemy artillery, the Ancient Dragon was provoking a high amount of Dutch casualties, without mercy and without remorse...

Dutch Commander: "Fall back to the capital NOW!"

The Dutch defenders runned away to defend Amsterdam, but Austro-Hungarian troops also landed on the other side of Netherlands, the Dutch put themselves into a encirclemet, the rest of cities were captured, they would be doing their last stand...

Dutch Soldier: "How they could even bring that savage monster to their side?!" 

Dutch Commander: "I don't know, we can't do much now but to hold out, we are encircled!"

Dutch Soldier: "We can still do it, come on, for Ne-"

He was interrupted by the loud rawring of the Ancient Dragon, it was approaching running and ready to brutally murder the remaining soldiers, accompanied with Austro-Hungarian forces, also ready to take out the few soldier and capture Amsterdam...

Dutch Commander: "Damn it, they almost wipe us out now, we're out of guns and ammo, it was surely a pleasure to serve with you pals..."

Those were his last words before being crushed to death by the Ancient Dragon, the offensive troops killed the remaining Dutch soldiers, and captured Amsterdam, Netherlands capitulated, Austria-Hungary showed to the world the brutal force of a Ancient Dragon on combat...

**Netherlands has capitulated:**

**Austria-Hungary announced to the world that the cowardly nation of Netherlands could no longer withstand the overhelming presence of Austro-Hungarian troops throughout the country. The Dutch goverment choose to flee the country and has gone into exile. Their main forces have capitulated, and Austria-Hungary is now in control of their home area.**

**Though the battle against the last Gamindustri nation, Planeptune, remains somewhere else, this is a great victory for The Imperial Alliance.**

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Luxembourg: "Holy crap, that one was so good, the Ancient Dragon is so destructive I can't believe it!"

Poland: "OH man! The casualties of Netherlands ramped up so hard I think it even hurted their ancestors!"

Ethiopia: "That was so satisfactory! Shame that we still have some more focuses to do that."

Tannu Tuva: "Phew! I think the Netherlands area will have some population problems later!"

Austria-Hungary: "Those encirclements were so good, the casualties were so satisfying to see, holy shit this focus is OP!"

Luxembourg: "Wait now, hang on a second, why didn't _I _invaded the Netherlands? I literally have them close to me and limiting to my borders!" 

Austria-Hungary: "Did you already forget? We agreed that I would invade Netherlands to test the strength of the 'Bigger monster recruitment' focus." 

Luxembourg: "Oh yeah, rigth, sorry. Well anyways, I'm sending up the naval invasion on Planeptune, after I finish this focus of the Oracle." 

Tannu Tuva: "Hey, now I wonder, where did the rest of candidates go? They weren't in Lowee." 

Poland: "Shit, they surely escaped somewhere else, probably the 'unknow nation' for us!"

Ethiopia: "Well that just sucks, we'll have to figure it out after Luxembourg knocks out Planeptune."

Austria-Hungary: "Now guys, I think the weapons I used on my invasion are _very _similar to French models..."

Poland: "Now that you mention it, they indeed look French." 

Luxembourg: "Does that mean that France is the one both suplying Austria-Hungary and Gamindustri?"

Austria-Hungary: "They supplied Gamindustri defective weapons though!"

Tannu Tuva: "Wait, really? That literally means that Neptune got betrayed by France?"

Austria-Hungary: "Not just simply France, _Vichy _France!"

Tannu Tuva: "Such a plot twist! I want to see her face when she hears the news!" 

Luxembourg: "That also means that Vichy has the other candidates on their land? What are they going to do with them?"

Ethiopia: "I don't know, they betrayed Gamindustri, so nothing pleasuring for the candidates that is for sure."

Luxembourg: "Now I remember when we helped France to recover from a Communist civil war, and we put the new capital in Vichy. They are giving us back the favor!"

Poland: "Oh, I remember that too, cool times."

Luxembourg: "Three more days until the assasination focus is done, come on!"

**At Planptune basilicom**

Neptune: "T-They hited us again, Netherlands is now gone too, everything will go down..." 

Histoire: "Neptune, I know how you feel about all your losses, it hurts me too, but we must keep being strong, we are going to kick them out soon."

Neptune: "Thank you histy, I really appreciate your help in times like these, we can reach peace with no annexonation!"

Histoire: "I'm glad that I helped, I must got back to try to put a favorable peace conference."

The Tome just leaved the room were Neptune is, not so later, a electronic mail just popped out in Neptune's computer, it was from a unknow user...

Neptune: "What is this? Who would send a e-mail in this hour?"

She opened it up and the message inside it was a horrible surprise for her...

'Not so dear Neptune, it's me, your ex-friend France, or now that I showed what I really am, Vichy France for accuracy. Neptune, you made a big error trusting me, all the weapons I sended? They were DEFECTIVE, the good ones went to Austria-Hungary. And you made an even bigger error trusting to me the remaining candidates, as now, they are going to be brain washed for Imperialist causes, below you have proof for that. For the next time, you will have to think twice before attacking the ones that saved a whole nation from a civil conflict, I hope you enjoy your annexonation from Luxembourg ;)

-From your ex ally, Vichy France'

Neptune: "Y-You have to be kidding right?! That can't be actually real, I don't think Vichy is even a name, France is just pranking me, I-I'm sure he is just doing that..." 

For Neptune's disgrace, the 'proof' that 'Vichy' sended was actually there, it was an image of Nepgear, Rom and Ram with grey helmets on that had a large number of cables and buttons and their eyes were looking like if they had no life...

Neptune: "I-I don't believe this, Rom, Ram, Nepgear, they are gone now too, and it is all for my fault... D-Damn you France!"

Neptune broke down in tears, her last ally betrayed her, and now Luxembourg would come after her, and now, it would only get worse...

**In another room of the basilicom...**

Histoire: "Neptune is having a really bad time now,*sigh* Why did they even acepted that quest?"

The Tome was organizing the papers that have the suggestions for a peace conference, but there was something getting close, and it was not good...

Histoire: "Eh? Who's there?... I don't see anything now, must be my brain tricking me because of pression..."

That 'someone' was getting closer now, but Histoire didn't notice it now...

Histoire: "Let's see, maybe we can agree to liberate the candidates here, and liberate the other nations there..."

While she was still writing the papers, a humanoid and bigger figure appeared behind her...

?: "ONS HEEMECHT! FIR D 'ALLIANZ!"

Histoire: "Who is- Who are you?!"

Before she could finish her scared interrogation, the unknow person raised up what seemed like a pickaxe and without hesitation, hitted the Tome with it, she let out a scream of pain before dying by the puncture and weigth of the weapon...

?: "D'Missioun erfëllt, zréck an de Sëtz zréckzekommen."

The assasin jumped out of the window using a zipline setted up before his arrival...

Neptune: "Histy! Are you ok-"

She cut herself when she saw the dead body of her oracle on the ground with a pickaxe shoved on her non alive body...

Neptune: "HISTY! NO!"

She ran up to Histoire to see if she showed any sign of life...

Neptune: "Histy, please no... Don't leave, not like this, I'm- I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to protect you, to protect Nepgear, to protect Planeptune, to protect Gamindustri, to protect everyone..."

Neptune's last friend is dead now, her last hopes of ever succeeding against Luxembourg are gone now, she remains silent until a notification comes to her computer...

Neptune: "*sob* I don't think they are good news at this point..."

She looked at the screen, only to be received by a not good looking notification...

**DANGEROUS NAVAL INVASION: Luxembourgish troops have been seen approaching our south coast!**

Neptune: "I don't think that I can do much about it, I'll have to wave the flag and wait for the worst..."

**The death of the Planeptune Oracle:**

**Today, Histoire, Tome and Oracle of Planeptune, was killed in the basilicom with a pickaxe, it's theorised that her assasination is product of a inner Luxembourgish operation, but it's not confirmed, her death provoked that Planeptune's political actions and morale dropped to the ground, leaving the nation at free will of The Imperial Alliance, it's fate will be choosen by Luxembourg.**

**At an unknow Imperialist research facility...**

Tuvan Engineer: "Hmm, why do the helmets look kinda unstable now?"

French Engineer: "Maybe because... WAIT! How many hours did they have put on the helmets?!"

Tuvan Engineer: "For about three days straigth." 

French Engineer: "Oh the noes! They only have to use the helmets for about only twelve hours a day or otherwise they'll recieve a electric shock!" 

Tuvan Engineer: "What? That didn't come in the instructions!"

French Engineer: "But they're on this manual... that is all on chinese letters... oh merde... the helmets are going to get to unfixable instability!"

Tuvan Engineer: "Oh what- Get down!"

Both engineers threw themselves into the ground for cover, as the helmets that were on the candidates started to smoke and started to make high pitch noises,while also giving an mortal electric shock to the wearers, the shock seemed like put them out of they transe, and started to scream in pain like if they had own will again, something that didn't last longer before dropping to the ground lifeless, while also convulting from the electricity, the helmets burned themselves out and were no longer usable...

Tuvan Engineer: "Well... fuck. We screwed this up like champions, didn't we?"

French Engineer: "You said it, damn, this scene is still petrifying for anyone. Got any ideas on how we could solve this?" 

Tuvan Engineer: "We can't do much, only give the report on who died and wait for a response, nothing else."

French Engineer: "Good point, I will write it, you send it ok?"

The French man pulled out a paper and a pen, ready to write down.

Tuvan Engineer: "Sounds fine for me, let's do it quick before I have nigthmares."

French Engineer: "How are they called?"

Tuvan Engineer: "Their names are 'Nepgear' 'Uni' 'Rom' and 'Ram'"

French Engineer: "Such weird names but eh, what can we do? The victims died because of a malfunction on the items they had put on... Death day and hour... Done. Now go present it."

Tuvan Engineer: "Well, I wonder what are they going to put on the papernews..."

**A day later...**

**The death of the candidates:**

**Yesterday, at a research facility, the hidden candidates of Gamindustri, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram died while they were on a mental control experiment, the artifacts they had put on killed them with a mortal electric shock, leaving a terrorific scene for anyone who was there. The death of the candidates by this event made it clear that going directly for the total control under a poor supervision was a error, a unique chance ruined.**

**At Gamindustri**

Neptune: "They are gone now too... It's all my fault, and now I'm going down too, I-I'll have to surrender, there is nothing that I can do to save what is left now..."

She was at the south coast, were the Luxembourgish troops would land, she was standing there with a white flag on her hand...

Luxembourgish Commander: "When we land, don't fire, there are no hostiles detected by the radar yet!"

Luxembourgish Soldier: "Hey, isn't that their leader? What is she doing here?"

Luxembourgish Marine: "I only see her with a white flag on her hand, I think they want to surrender!"

Luxembourgish Commander: "Well, not like they had much of a choice left anyway."

The boats landed in and when the gates opened, Neptune started to wave the white flag, ready for the worse...

Neptune: "Don't shoot! We... We surrender... You have won the war... I-It's over..."

Luxembourgish Commander: "Mir hun de krich fonnt! We will take your surrender, the destiny of your nation and yourself is at the hands of Luxembourg!"

The rest of Luxembourgish troops cheered and started to throw their helmets in the air as a way of celebrating victory, the Imperialist have won...

Neptune: "It ended, i-it finally ended, but this will not end good for me..."

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Luxembourg: "OH, they actually surrendered!"

Tannu Tuva: "I did not expect that the leader would do it personally!"

Ethiopia: "Oh yes, finally, the peace conference is going to be great!"

Poland: "Well, let's do it quick then, this is our hard fought reward!"

Austria-Hungary: "Vichy pulled out an Italy on Neptune, that is such a meme!"

Vichy France: "I only given back the favor to you guys, it's not always surrendering!"

Luxembourg: "Thank you Vichy! You can't get any of Gamindustri though."

Vichy France: "Nah, doesn't matter. I'm fine with what I have."

**Treaty of Planeptune**

**Tannu Tuva is making demands...**

Tannu Tuva: "Take ALL the states of Lastation! Such a expansion."

**Tannu Tuva annexed all of Lastation states.**

**Poland is making demands...**

Poland: "Annex Leanbox, nothing else."

**Poland annexed all of Leanbox states.**

**Ethiopia is making demands...**

Ethiopia: "Take the enterity of Lowee for myself!"

**Ethiopia annexed all of Lowee states.**

**Luxembourg is making demands...**

Luxembourg: "Planeptune is all mine, annex!"

**Luxembourg annexed all of Planeptune states.**

**Austria-Hungary is making demands...**

Austria-Hungary: "Take all the monster islands, they were territory of nobody anyway."

**Austria-Hungary took all the monster islands.**

**Vichy France can't do demands due to low participation.**

Vichy France: "Who cares? I'm fine anyway."

**Peace conference ended, calculating effects of peace...**

**TREATY OF PLANEPTUNE**

**Planeptune was annexed**

**Lastation was annexed**

**Lowee was annexed**

**Leanbox was annexed**

**The monster islands are now under a main power control**

**150 States were taken**

**950000 equipment was captured**

Luxembourg: "Oh yeah, finally, the war is over!"

Poland: "Yeah, Gamindustri is all ours now."

Tannu Tuva: "Holy shit, the amount of factories that I can build is amazing!"

Ethiopia: "And it ended without any border gore!"

Austria-Hungary: "Oh hey, now I have a focus to integrate monsters in the society, that's neat."

Luxembourg: "Hmm, now I have err... Three new decisions, I can exile Neptune, let her be a normal human on Planeptune or execute her. What should I choose?"

Tannu Tuva: "It's up to you to decide her fate."

Poland: "We can't help you in that one, all on you."

Luxembourg: "Well, alrigth then! I'm executing this little shit!"

**At Gamindustri...**

Neptune: "Where... Where are you bringing me to?"

Luxembourgish Guard: "You are going to get executed by decision of our leader."

Neptune: "Wait, what?! No, no, no, no, please, why?!"

Announce: "Today, the old 'goddess' of Planeptune is with us for her crimes against the people of Luxembourg, Tannu Tuva, Poland, Ethiopia and Austria-Hungary! We will do this to show Gamindustri the power of The Imperial Alliance, and why no one should ever think of attacking any of it's members! And the punishment of this 'goddess' is DEATH!"

The public cheered at the announcer words, Neptune's fate is now sealed...

Neptune: "No! Please have mercy-"

Announcer: "Executioner! Do it! With no remorse!"

The executioner of Neptune entered the stage, loading up a rifle and ready to end the ex-Goddess...

Neptune: "This was it, m-my final hour has come..."

When she finished her sentence, the executioner unloaded the rifle on Neptune, killing her, all the goddesses and candidates are now dead, Imperialism totally took over Gamindustri...

**The execution of Neptune:**

**The old CPU of Planeptune, Neptune, was executed by the Luxembourgish goverment in a public stadium, in a way to show that anyone who interposes in the way of The Imperial Alliance will suffer the consequences of it, showing all of Gamindustri inhabitants what would happen to them if they attack again. Gamindustri as a whole is now under control of the members of The Imperial Alliance, a new era has started.**

**With The Imperial Alliance**

Luxembourg: "Oh yes! Haaa, this was a great experience!"

Tannu Tuva: "You said it! We are unstopable now!"

Poland: "Great movements we did here boys!"

Ethiopia: "Well, this was fun, would do it again!"

Austria-Hungary: "My, even the little zones that I control have a shit ton of factory capacity!"

Vichy France: "Hehe, we rekted them hard! Oh, now that I say it, it sounds with other context." 

The rest of nations laughed at Vichy France out-of-context line.

**So this was it, this is the final chapter, fun ride to write this story. I hope that all the readers could enjoy it!**


End file.
